Save me from the pain
by Angelanddem0n
Summary: Dean had a rough life since his mother died. His father turned to drugs and soon began to beat Dean. As the days go by the beatings get worse. one night his father goes too far and Dean is quickly fading away. That is until a mysterious man appears and heals him. But what does he mean by Guardian angel? Can this man take Dean away from the pain away from the torture? Destiel AU
1. Chapter 1

Dean always had a hard life. When he was six there house caught on fire and his mother never made it out. While that was devastating enough his father had a hard time dealing with the loss and turned to drugs and alcohol.  
Dean grew up fast, with his father always out looking for his next high, he was forced to look after his six month old brother. He grew fond of Sam and if it wasn't for his brother's presence Dean wouldn't have been able to handle his mother's death like he did.  
Nothing was ever good but the brothers got by and things were peaceful. That was until Dean was twelve and his father came home jacked up on some new drug. Sam was asleep and Dean was down stairs doing home work. His dad came busting through the door rambling.  
"They did it! The demons! They're the ones who killed her! They caused the house to burn and killed my only love!" He yelled stumbling into the kitchen.  
Dean stood up from his seat and backed away. "What are you talking about?"  
"Can't you see it? The yellow-eyed demon did it! He was the one who killed your mother!" His father yelled again.  
"Dad, it's late you should go to bed and take some medicine to get this drug out of your system." Dean said calmly.  
"There is nothing wrong with me! It's all the yellow-eyed demon! He killed your mother to get to Sam! It's because of your brother Maria died! That monster never should have been born!" He shouted slamming his fist on the table.  
"Don't you dare say that!" Dean yelled getting in his father's face. "Sammy had nothing to do with mother's death. It was an accident! You can't go blaming a little kid!"  
That was the first day John began to beat Dean. They started out as just a few punches every beating but as the years went they got worse and worse. Sometimes it was so severe Dean would end up with a broken rib or a bruised and bloody face.  
Sam never got the beatings, Dean would always step in before anything could happen. When Sam turned fifteen Dean made him to go live with their friend bobby. Dean tried to leave but his father forced him to stay. Even with Dean being twenty-two he is beaten by his father daily.  
"Stop, dad. Please." Dean begged his face bloody while his father continued to punch him.  
"It's your fault. You're working with the yellow-eyed demon I know it!" His father shouted as he hit Dean square in the jaw causing him to wince.  
"Dad stop this! What happened to you? What would mom say to the way you are now?" Dean said kneeling in front of his dad from the pain.  
"Shut up!" His dad said outraged before he started to wail on Dean once more.  
It was two in the morning before John finished and went to his room. Dean forced himself to his feet and struggled to the front door. His face burned against the cold winter air. He pulled himself into the front seat if his '67 Chevy impala and fell against the steering wheel. He sat there for what felt like forever before he turned the key and drove to Bobby's house.  
When he arrived the lights were already on, they were waiting for him again. He groaned and stumbled to the front porch.  
Bobby rushed to the door and opened it in time for Dean to fall onto him. "Boy, you gotta stop this." Bobby said with worry in his voice.  
"It's fine, Bobby." Dean said before he groaned.  
Bobby dragged Dean inside the house and to the kitchen table where Sam was with the first aid kit. Sam stitched up Dean's lower lip and wiped away all of the blood.  
"You can't let dad keep doing this to you. You'll get kill one of these days!" Sam warned his brother.  
Dean sighed. He had heard this speech ten times already. He knew his brother was right but what could he do?  
"Leave that house! Come live with me and Bobby." Sam offered for what was the twentieth time.  
Dean sighed. "You know if I do that he'll just come down here and take you away! You're still legally under his care."  
"Then lets go to court and get me under Bobby's care then you could come live here and dad wouldn't beat you anymore." Sam offered helplessly.  
"That takes a lot of money. Money that we don't have." Dean reminded his younger brother.  
"We'll get you out of this just hold up for a little while until we have the money, okay?"  
Dean nodded. "Yeah, okay. I'm gonna stay here tonight so go up and get some sleep, you have school tomorrow."  
"Yeah, yeah." Sam said walking towards the stairs. "Good night, Dean."  
"G'night, Sammy." Dean said before lying down on the couch.  
Dean returned home the next day, he's dad already gone. He staggered up to his room and collapsed on his bed. He fell into unconsciousness. He was suddenly awoken by the front door slamming shut and his father yelling.  
Dean grumbled and rolled out of his bed. He stood at the top of the stairs and shouted down to his dad, "You okay?"  
"Get down here, boy!" His father ordered.  
Dean apprehensively went down the stairs and stood in front of his dad. "What's up?" Dean asked staring at the floor.  
His father smacked him on the side of his head, "look at me when I'm talking to you!"  
Dean lifted his head and stared at his father. "What? Do you like it when I watch you beat me up?" Dean shot back.  
His father's rage flared and he began hitting Dean once more. Two hours past and Dean was a mess while his father continued to beat on him. He swore he could feel one of his ribs broken and his nose seemed so as well. The pain was becoming too much and Dean was quickly losing consciousness.  
Suddenly a man appeared beside his father. "Stop this. You're killing him." The man commanded in a husky tone.  
"Who the hell are you?" His father flinched from the appearance of the new man.  
"My name is Castiel and I am an angel of The Lord, and I was sent here to protect Dean." The man announced.  
"Cut the crap!" His father yelled about to swing a punch at Castiel.  
Castiel blocked the punch and placed two fingers on John's head. John's eyes closed and he slumped over onto the floor beside Dean.  
Dean looked up at the man in shock and scooted further away. "What did you do to him?"  
"Don't worry he's just asleep." Castiel informed him. He then knelt down and placed two fingers on Dean's head.  
Dean looked up his vision cleared and the pain gone. "What did you do to me?" He asked worried.  
"I healed your wounds." Castiel said standing up straight.  
"How?" Dean asked dumbstruck.  
"I just told you, I am an angel of The Lord." Castiel said once again.  
"But why me?" Dean asked confused. He wasn't worthy of saving.  
"Because I am your guardian angel and it is my job to make sure you are safe." Castiel said an even tone.  
Due to the overwhelming news and everything that just took place Dean couldn't hold on any longer. He fell into unconsciousness.

-  
This is my second fanfiction what did you guys think of it? Please leave a review it helps me out a lot. Also go check out my other fanfic and tell me what you think of that one as well!


	2. Moving In

Dean awoke on his bed. His eyes were blurry and it took a couple of blinks to clear them. He looked around and noticed the black figure near the door. "What the hell happened?" He asked, his voice deeper with sleep.  
"Your father was beating you and I stopped him. He won't be up for a few more hours." Castiel informed him as he stepped closer to the bed.  
"How the hell'd you do it?" Dean mumbled rubbing his face.  
"I told you. I'm your guardian angel, I stopped him by using my powers." Castiel said in a serious tone. "You're safe now." He promised.  
"There's no such thing as 'angels' who the hell are you really?" Dean asked unamused by the joke.  
Castiel sighed and placed his hand on Dean's head. Images flashed across Dean's eyes of heaven, of the other angels and of his powers. Castiel stepped away releasing his hand from Dean's head. "Now do you understand? I am here to protect you."  
Dean sat there dumbfounded until mixed emotions flooded through him. "If you're my guardian angel then why are you coming to save me now? What about all the years before? All the beatings. why didn't you come sooner?" His voice filled with sadness and anger.  
Castiel's blue eyes softened. "Dean, I'm truly sorry. I wish I could have stopped them I wish I could have come sooner but I couldn't. God said it was your destiny to live your life like this, that not everyone gets the easy life. I was only able to come now because I couldn't stand seeing you hurt, seeing the hopelessness in your eyes. So I went against God. I rebelled in order to save you." Castiel explained his situation.  
"You went against God? For me?" Dean said in awe.  
"Yes so you must get away from here, away from your dad." Castiel insisted.  
"I can't. Bobby doesn't have legal custody over Sam yet. If I leave he'll get dragged into this! I can't leave and make my little brother have to face this same fate too." Dean said desperately.  
"We'll work this out but in the mean time you must leave. Sammy will be safe his own angel is watching over him." Castiel assured him softly.  
Dean couldn't help but trust him. He nodded and got out of his bed. He through his clothes and other personal items into a duffle bag and slung it over his shoulder.  
As they were walking out the door Dean glanced over at his sleeping father for the last time.  
It was around noon by the time they arrived at Bobby's. Sam was still at school and Bobby was working in his office. Dean walked through the front door Castiel following right behind.  
"Hey bobby!" Dean called as he threw his bag on the couch. He walked into to the office as Bobby turned around in his seat. Bobby's eyes widened when he saw Dean and he stood up. "Boy, I haven't seen you this healthy looking in six years!" He said grabbing his shoulders before giving him a hug. Looking over Dean's shoulder he noticed the strange man watching them.  
Bobby pulled out of the hug still watching the guy. "Who's this?" He asked Dean.  
Dean turned around to look at Castiel. "I'm pretty sure he said his name was Castiel. Am I right?" Dean introduced him.  
"You're correct. My name is Castiel and I am an angel of The Lord. I was sent here to watch over Dean and protect him from his father." Castiel said in a level tone.  
Bobby gave him a strange look before turning back to Dean. "Is he serious?"  
"As serious as a heart attack. I thought he was a whack job at first too but the man ain't lying." Dean said with a shrug.  
"Uh-huh." Was all Bobby said as he looked over at Castiel. "What are you doing here, boy?" he asked Dean changing the subject.  
"I was hoping I could stay here for a little while. Just until I can get a job and get my own place." Dean answered.  
"Of course. I'm glad you decided to leave that hell hole. What about your brother? Will he be safe?" Bobby asked worried.  
"Don't worry about Sammy he'll be fine." Dean assured him. Bobby felt uneasy but he trusted Dean.  
Sam came home soon after. He placed his bag on the couch and rushed to the kitchen where voices rang from. He noticed his brother's car outside and was eager to see him.  
He walked through the kitchen but stopped as soon as he noticed the strange man. "Dean, who's this?" He asked glancing over at his brother who the man stood very close to.  
"Sammy, this is Cas." Dean introduced the two.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, Sam." Cas stated.  
"Yeah." Sam trailed off. "Who exactly is he?" Sam asked again.  
"He's a buddy of mine who'll be staying with us." Dean said before Cas could explain and cause a scene.  
"What do you mean staying with us?" Sam asked raising an eyebrow.  
"I'm moving in." Dean said a wide smirk forming across his face.

**-**

**I got some feedback wanting more so here you go! I know it's been over a month but I will hopefully have chapters out more frequently. Let me know what you think!**


End file.
